


Two become Three

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Junkrat has a baby and Roadhog helps





	

“We almost there?”

Roadhog could see nothing but the heat bouncing off the ground, blurring his vision as it burned his chest and back, skin red and peeling “Yes” He grunted

Junkrat groaned “ya said that an hour ago!” the smaller male was getting antsy. He stayed on Hogs ass, walking in his large shadow to make the suffering heat a little less unbearable. The bike ran out of gas a few hours short of their next pit stop, it could be worse, it could be raining.

“I need'a break” Junkrat complained.

“we will break when we get there” Hog left no room for negotiating. He walked at a fast pace, feeling Junkrat begin to fall behind, no longer close enough to be engulfed in his shadow.

“keep up” he grunted, walking on, pushing the bike beside him.

After a few seconds not hearing the rats foot steps he too stopped, annoyed, frustrated. “Rat!” He turned seeing his boss, face red from the sunburn, hunched over more then usual. He held his stomach, which was round, swollen and just as red as the rest of him “jus a sec..”

Hog watched him take a deep breath, shambling forward to lean on the bike.

Hog’s blood went cold, was it time? Were they too late.. its been 9 months hasn’t it? It was hard to keep track of time out here, and impossible to know the exact day, even week Junkrat had been knocked up.

“how do you feel?” Hog asked, putting up his kick stand and walking to Junkrat a little more calm then he was a moment ago.

“Fucking great, Thanks fer yer concern” Junkrats voice was filled with venom. Hog supposed he deserved that. He’d been pushing Junkrat to hard lately. But they had to move, Junkrat needed a doctor and waiting out here in the sun would drive them mad in time, maybe it already had.

Roadhog put his giant hands on Rat’s side which made the younger man flinch, expecting punishment for his sass. But instead he was just lifted up gently onto the seat of his hog, the last water bottle shoved into his hands, and a shirt draped over his head and back for protection from the sun’s rays.

“tell me if your water breaks..” Hog says while he begins to push the bike, not looking at the confused face Junkrat made “wot?”

Hog sighed “tell me if you piss yourself”

“ahah, I ain’t that far gone mate! Jus got sore feet” Junkrat giggled

“It happens when your about to have a baby” He said seriously

“Thats embaressin, maybe I should take me shorts off” Junkrat said with a bit of a humored tone, he leaned forward resting his head on the bikes handlebars, grinning while Hog walked them to the next gas pump

Hog didn’t know when the last time he saw a baby had been, years at least, people just didn’t have resources for families, babies were loud and attracted raiders, animals, anything starving for an easy meal, and the strain that having a baby could cause on its mother... Hog didn’t want to think about it. That’s why they needed to get out of Australia, somewhere with doctors and medicine. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Junkrat shaking his water bottle

“take a chug” He holds out the water to Hog

“Don’t need it” Hog insisted “you drink it”

“I’ll just throw it up”

“That’s why you need it. You’re going to dehydrate”

Junkrat groaned “whatever, jus don’t pass out on me yeah? I can’t carry your fat ass” Junkrat seemed annoyed by Hogs decline.

Hog grunted and continued forward. A half hour must have passed by the time Hog turned to check on Junkrat again. Junkrat was unusually silent, he watched his stomach and occasionally tensed and rubbed his midsection.

“Is it kicking?” Hog asked nearly making Rat jump at the sudden noise “ahh! Yeah the little cunt! Ahah"

Hog looked at a building that was beginning to reveal in the distance “We will be there soon” From the stop it was only a days ride to the shore.

“Finally!” Junkrat said with relief as he got off the bike and stretched, rubbing his sore back “Oi Grab some grub while you’re in there Hoggy!”

Roadhog looked back at Junkrat who was walking away from the bike “don’t wonder off”

Junkrat huffed “I’m just goin ta take a piss. Think I can handle that?”

“Sometimes I wonder..” Hog snorted as he walked into the small building, it was rickety, wore out by time, rusted, it was a surprise to see it still standing at all.

Roadhog made quick of their visit, he wanted to avoid being recognized, the last thing they needed was more stalling. Junkrat was sitting in his side car, with his lack of energy he seemed better behaved, Hog felt a twinge of guilt for thinking that way.

Junkrats hands laid idle on his midsection. “There ya are mate! Did ya buy out the place?” Junkrat grinned looking at a much fuller duffle bag. “Eat this” hog tossed the rat a can of pineapple, it was only a few month expired, and probably the only fruit they’d come across in months. It might not have been the most nutritious based on the brand and sugar content, but it was the best they had.

“Woah mate, this must’ve cost ya an arm! Where’d ya get the money eh?” Junkrat was quick to pull out his knife and start cutting the can open until the metal top could be bend back enough to get to its contents. He tipped it towards his lips, drinking the juice inside before he could get at the slices of the yellow fruit. It was so sweet it made his mouth tremble

“I sold your tire” Hog said mono tone

“Very funny..” Junkrat gave him a glare, realizing the bigger man was joking. If it could be called that? Maybe he was plain old lying. It was hard to tell when Hog could hide any and all infliction in his voice.

_____

 

“I dono what ta blame, the babe er the radiation” Junkrat chuckled as he waddled back to his bed roll after hurling up dinner behind a large boulder, he took the time to bury it so no predators would be attracted to the area.

He moved his bed roll over enough to be side to side with Hogs before he laid down next to the bigger Junker. Roadhog put an arm over Junkrat as he laid back down.

“Maybe it was the shit food" Hog said

“Oi! See if I cook fer ya again!” Rat said, filly offended

“Please don’t ever..” Roadhog grinned and kissed the others lips, acidic but he was use to the less pleasant tastes of the outback. When their lips parted Junkrat giggled “Ehehe ya become soft on me!“

“Shut up” Hog grunted “rinse your mouth out. It tastes like shit”

Junkrat giggled “alright mate! If it’ll get me some more kisses sure” he took a mouth full sloshing it around before swallowing it, spitting would be such a waste.

Junkrat promptly pressed his lips to Hogs. He slipped a small sheet of folded paper into his hand as he pulled back “just in case..”

“What’s this?” Hog asked, already suspecting the worst.

“Don’t over react, just a map ta the treasure”

Roadhog glared, he didn’t like the implications of that “don’t need it. You will be here to bring me to it”

Rat giggled “of course! But just in case. Heard havin a baby’s pretty messy business” he says “I’d feel better if ya kept it” he added as Hogs fist clenched around the paper

“Fine. But I won’t need it” Hog tucked it in his pocket to forget about it. He pulled Rat close. “Get some sleep. I want to get driving the second I can see the ground in front of me”

“Roight. Night Hoggy~” he sat up a bit and kissed Roadhogs cheek. He used Hogs arm as a pillow, curled into the bigger man’s side with his arm over his chest.

“Mm.. night Rat” Roadhog closer his eyes, holding the other close and protectively.

 

_____

 

Roadhog woke up first, looking down at the peaceful mess in his arms, he wiped the drool from Rats lips, deciding he’d let his boss sleep a little longer while Hog packed up camp.

Roadhog brushed the hair from Rats face, trailing his hand down his cheek. He carefully freed his arm without disturbing the other. He was about to move but watched the gently rising and falling of the others stomach. Rat was huge, he wondered how he could even carry himself when the rest of him was still scrawny.

Hog put the palm of his hand over Rats stomach, rubbing along the stretch marks, feeling small movements under the others skin. He knew Rat hated it when it moved, he’d go on about how creepy it was, back when it was still new.

Hog let out a sigh and stood up. He packed up the pots and pans around the fire pit, put away the half concocted frags Rat was working on earlier. When the place was finally cleared the sun began rising and Hog gently lifted up Rat in his arms.

His mate stirred awake in a panic before he realized it was just Hog. “Mornin Roadie” he said groggy, wasting no time to close the gap between their lips and gave him a couple tender kisses. Roadhog smiled as he put him into his side car “sleep well?”

“Yeah. Sad it had ta end so soon” he teased while resting his stump on the side of his mini cart. It was red and puffy from the added weight, he’d try to stay off it as much as he could manage, keeping his peg leg off wasn’t ideal, but it became necessary after his skin began to feel raw.

“We can sleep in tomorrow once we reach port” Roadhog said as he sat on the bike, hearing the engine begin to rev to life.

The sun was out blazing again, roasting any Ill prepared Junkers where they stood. Rat kept a rag over himself as not to further irritate his sun burn, it was light enough that it didn’t hold the heat in.

“Ay Hog, what’s a baby like?”

Roadhog looked down, seeing curious eyes staring up at him “they are.. needy, smelly, loud.. not to different from yourself”

That little joke got Junkrat howling with laughter, Roadhog loved how he laughed, Loved that he still had his sense of humor.

“Well least one of us will know what their doing then” Rat says when the laughed died down to just a little giggle

Hog got a little quieter. “No, I don’t know what I’m doing”

Junkrat realized he must have hit a nerve. He knew about Hogs past wife.. his kids, he hadn’t been told anything in great detail, but it wasn’t had to place together. “ya can’t blame yerself”

“I should have kept them safe. It’s m- was my job”

the explosion wasn’t yer fault” Roadhog grunted, little did Rat know. “Well ya better get over it, I sure as fuck can’t raise it meself” he says “I’ve never even held a babe”

Roadhog flashed him a skeptical look

“who in their right mind would let me near their children?”

“I wouldn’t have” Roadhog admitted

“See, ya got some sense, Imma need ya help in this” Rat put his hand on Roadhogs knee

Roadhog nodded “I know”

“Besides, we just gotta find some nice omnic hatin folk an leave it on there doorstep. Ain’t that how civvies deal with kids?” Junkrat laid back down, one hand rubbed over his stomach.

Roadhog chuckled and shook his head “not really. But it will work”

 

_____

 

The humming of the bike lulled Junkrat into a restful state while they sped down the vast empty land. He watched the occasional cactus and remainders of buildings zip by his sight, Hog was going faster then normal when not being chased. Rat adjusted in his seat, he felt cramped in the tiny car, his belly feeling like it’s gotten tighter.

“You hungry?” Hog asked as he saw Rat begin to move around after hours of rest.

“Naa.. m fine” he didn’t have an appetite right now, couldn’t eat even if he wanted to. He felt an awful cramping in his gut, his back began to ache and his muscles seemed to spasm in small bursts.

He tried to stretch out, but it was no use. The discomfort continued, becoming more frequent and more intense. His whines hidden by the roar of the bikes motor. He tilts his head back and breaths in deep, closing his eyes and hoping the aching will stop, but it only progressed.

Junkrat gasped as suddenly his seat was wet and pants drenched. “R-Roadie! I dropped the water!”

Hog didn’t understand what that had meant until he looked at Junkrat. Oh his water broke. Roadhog stepped on the gas, one hand trailed down to Rats side, who quickly grasped onto it like he was terrified.

“Hang on, we should be there soon. Keep breathing” Junkrat nodded, rubbing his head against Hogs arm. His breathing was quick and shallow

“No like this” Hog took in a deep breath of air before exhaling. Junkrat watched him closely and despite the trembling he kept up the pace Hog showed him. In out in out Junkrat breathed through the pain.

Sweat covered his body as there was no hiding from the relentless sun. The pain kept getting worse until he began to push. “Augh!” He squeezed Roadhogs hand

“Jamie don’t push.. we will be at the doctor’s soon”

“..I dono.. if I can hold it” Junkrat whined, the contractions were getting stronger, making his insides hurt as the baby slowly moved into place for delivering.

Ten minutes passed, then another and still no sign of the shore. Junkrat had began gnawing on Roadhogs hand, eyes clenched tight as he fought through the pain, his pants began to dry up again in the sun. Tears trickled down his eyes as he would groan, feeling his body betraying him and pushing him deeper into labor.

“Pull over!” He suddenly yelped as a contraction beat out his will power to resist pushing. Sudden burning pain and he knew it was crowning

Hog stopped the bike and shut it off. He quickly walked around to Rat, who was already trying to fight off his pants. “I got you Jamie.. it’s ok” he said soothingly, which seemed to help calm the panicked man

“just relax” Hogs big hands worked to undo Rats shorts and pulled them down until they hung off his flesh leg.

“This is.. worse then I thought” Rat said, noticeably shaken “I know. It will be over soon” Hog said, seeing the head of the baby begin to crown

“Push with the contractions, don’t forget to breath” Roadhog took out a bottle of water, helping Junkrat drink while using the rest to wipe down Rats face and keep the sweat from his eyes. Another contraction had Junkrat punishing again, whining and screaming from the pain. It felt like he was being ripped in two, his body wasn’t ideal for this torment, the baby felt way to big..

“Be strong Jamie. It’s coming. You’re doing great” he held Jamie’s legs apart

“Aahhhh fuck” Junkrat cried while the widest girth of the head crowned, making him stop pushing, taking in a long shuddered breath. Roadhog brushed the hair back on the young Junkers head, comforting him while he takes a moment before he starts on pushing again.

Roadhog couldn’t help but feel a great deal of respect for the younger man. He may be a brat at times, outgoing, too energetic for his own good fun loving and hyper active, but he did what he had to to survive, he was strong even if Roadhog sometimes underestimated him.

“God damn..s'it coming?” Junkrat asked as he waited for another contraction. “Yeah just hang on a little longer” Junkrat nodded furiously, pushing down hard again, feeling the burning pain coursing through him, his limbs felt weak and numb.

With a last bloody scream and a strong push the baby was born, Roadhog catching it in his large hands, cutting the umbilical cord with a knife he kept in his back pocket.

The baby wailed and cried once Hog began patting it’s back, bouncing it the way he saw doctors do it long ago.

Roadhog stared at the child in shock. He almost couldn’t believe it. Even with 9 months to let it sink it, to prepare, he wasn’t ready. He brought his attention to Junkrat, the blood between his thighs still fresh, he was still bleeding and Roadhogs heart stopped when he noticed his lips losing colour. He seemed dazed, eyes wondering.

"hows.. it?” He asked, sounding like his throat was sore and dry, probably from the screaming.

“It’s good it’s..” he looked down at the baby wallowing in his arms “She’s a girl, and she’s ok” with his free hand he lifted a bottle of water to Rats lips “drink”

Junkrat followed directions sipping small mouthfuls of water from the bottle Roadhog was tipping against his lips.

“Can I hold er?” He asked once Roadhog was satisfied with what he drank.

“Course” Roadhog put the baby in its father’s arms, Taking the opportunity to retrieve some towels, more water and his Hogdrogen.

When he returned he noticed Junkrat was staring at the child like it were an alien. He was holding it awkwardly, carefully like it was a fine piece of glass. Roadhog strapped his mask around Junkrats face, feeling the other struggle weakly as he was covered.

“Just focus on her” Roadhog administered him some Hogdrogen, watching the smaller Junkers chest expand as he breathed it in. His eyes got a little watery from the gas, it stung when inhaled if you weren’t use to it.

Roadhog was relieved when the blood started to dry and the bleeding stopped. He wet a clean cloth, washing the blood off Junkrats legs, dabbing his forehead from sweat. He would need a bath when they got into town, but at least the dried blood wouldn’t pull at his hair on the way there. He washed up their daughter as well before wrapping her in a warm blanket, that for something found in the outback was decently soft.

“I’m going to start driving to port. Think you can handle the baby?” Junkrat nodded, he put out his arms to show his strength though he couldn’t hold them out all the way. Roadhog made sure to support the child until she was safely pressed against Junkrats chest who was wrapped in a bed roll “If you need me to stop, for anything, you tell me” Junkrat looked at him and nodded.

As Roadhog strapped his mask back on and sat on his bike he felt his hand tugged, Junkrats lanky fingers wrapped around Roadhogs hand, squeezing it. Roadhog kept his hand down by Junkrat as he drove, allowing the man to hang onto him, his head leaning to the side, tiredly resting on the bigger man’s leg

 

_____

 

The port was the closest thing to normal in the Australian outback, it was the trade capital of the entire country now, with no airports still standing everything traveled by boat.

All the disaster funds and charities were put into this small place, people trying in vain to rebuilt the shattered outbacks, most gave up and left, but some stayed, charging outrageous amounts for basic goods, taking advantage of the desperate people.

Roadhog found the hospital quickly, there were signs for it everywhere, must have been a big attraction.

Roadhog scooped Junkrat into his arms bridal style, the new born safely sleeping on his chest.

"just had a baby" Roadhog said to the doctor "lost a lot of blood" he continued

"We have other patient--" Roadhog walked closer, looking directly down at the man, big and intimidating "you will look at him now" The doctor seemed to get a little sweaty, surely he was use to this treatment but Roadhogs sheer size was something to fear alone, and not something to challenge. "Bring him in"

 

_____

 

Junkrat woke up in the hospital bed, Feeling groggy and sore. He looked around the room, it was pretty empty, aside from the IV's in his arm, there was no medicine, likely locked up to avoid robbery. He didn't care much about that anyway.

He turned his head to see Roadhog. A fuzzy pink bundle in his arms. Junkrat just recalled what had happened.. he'd had a baby hadn't he?

"Roadie" Junkrat says with a raspy voice. "Where are we?"

"Morning" Roadhog stood up and kissed the others head gently "made it to the port.. were in the hospital"

"Why? Did somthin happen?" the smaller man laughed at his own joke "I'm real glad ta be out of that side car. Finally a real bed" he stretched out his arms, trying not to move his lower half.

"And a shower.." Hog grinned and Junkrat frowned "dick, ain't I been through enough"

"I'm not getting in a boat with you smelling like that" he says

"Eh, fine. I guess a bath ain't the end of the world.." Junkrat grumbled, thinking about how nice it will be having Roadhog pampering him, rubbing his sore back, scrubbing the soot from his hair.

"It's a girl roight?" Junkrat asked, looking at the bundle Roadhog was holding in his arms "can't remember, bit foggy" Junkrat admitted.

"Yeah. Little girl" Roadhog handed her over to Junkrat, who seemed surprised he was being allowed to hold a baby. He gladly took her, grinning from ear to ear and brushed the blanket off her head "Blond hair?!" He says in excitement "just like me!"

Roadhog chuckled, that's how genetics worked. He was glad Junkrat seemed back to himself.

"Yeah. Shes kinda cute" Roadhog said Junkrat looked up at him "were not.. really gonna leave er on some suits door..are we?"

Roadhog stopped to think about that "No" he and Junkrat might not be perfect, far from it, but she was there responsibility.

"Ahh good! I've kinda grown attached!" He giggled pressing his cheek against hers and kissing it. She stirred in the blanket, cooing while she slept.

"Thought of a name?" Roadhog asked, rubbing his hand against Junkrats back.

"I wanna name er after me!"

"Jamie's a cute na--"

"Garbage Mouse!" He cheered

"No. Absolutely not" Roadhog snorted

"Ok ok, Street mouse.. a little bit a both of us"

"We will need to brain storm on this.."


End file.
